Torchwood Australia
by Spastic-Fairy
Summary: Otay, so I wrote this in class when I was bored. I hope you enjoy!


I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters…. (though I would love to own Ianto).

I own partially own all of the original characters, so no stealing them!

Please no flames this is supposed to be stupid and silly, I just hope you enjoy it.

^_^ Tia.

~*~

Ianto sighed, Jack had received a call from Torchwood Australia asking them to come help with a 'weevil problem'. Ianto suspected that Tia just wanted to see Jack again.

"So why are we going to Australia, again?" Gwen asked as she squirmed in her seat, for such a long trip you would think they would have comfortable seats.

"Weevils" Came Jack's sleepy reply.

"I didn't even know there was a Torchwood Australia!" Owen grumbled.

"I heard they were all girls" Tosh said over her laptop, Owen seemed to perk up at the information.

"No there is one boy." Ianto tried to pry Jack off his arm unsuccessfully.

"mmm Aza" Jack mumbled causing Ianto to glare.

"What are all their names? Owen asked.

"Tia, Ella, Lea, Faya and Aza" Ianto sighed again.

-

"God its hot!"

"Stop complaining!"

"It's Australia, what did you expect?"

"Hot girls!"

Lea giggled at the group behind the door, all four girls were waiting for torchwood Cardiff to come in.

Ianto glared at Owen before opening the door. He automatically had a blonde girl in his arms.

"Hello Tia" He smiled slightly, patting her back awkwardly. A girl with bright orange hair walked up and pried Tia off Ianto before hugging him herself.

"Aww Lea that's mean!" Tia pouted, Lea laughed and stuck her tongue out. A purple haired girl and a silver haired girl sat on a bench laughing. They all looked around 15-16.

"How old are they?" Owen whispered to Jack.

"20 but the one with silver hair, Faya, is 19"

"Lea I think you can let go now" The purple haired girl giggled. "It's my turn!"

Lea pouted but let go.

"Hello Ella" Ianto sighed as the purple haired girl hugged him.

"JACK!!" Tia squealed and launched herself at Jack. "Ello Cap'n"

"Hurmph Why do they get all the pretty girls?" Owen grumbled.

"Do you want a hug?" Lea asked. Owen took one look at the scantily clad girl and opened his arms, Lea giggled and hugged him.

"Get. Off. My. Sister." A voice growled. Owen quickly let go of the now pouting girl.

"My turn!" Faya yelled and threw herself at Ianto. "GLOMP!"

Gwen and tosh turned to each other and giggled.

"Naw, Aza, you're the only one without a hug!" Lea giggled as the brown haired boy glared. "I'm sure Jack will accommodate."

"NO" Aza said quickly "Are you all finished with your hug fest?"

Tia sighed, still hugging Jack.

"I s'pose" She took a step back "Welcome to Torchwood Australia! Aza will get your stuff, It's what he's here for. I'm Tia!" She grinned. "The Cap'n"

"I'm Lea, Second in charge"

"I'm Ella, Computer geek " She made a face suspiciously like ^_^.

"Faya, Doctor."

"And that was my brother Aza, he's….everything else." Lea giggled.

"WAIT!!!" everyone froze. "Where's the chocolate Aza was supposed to bring?" Ella cried. Owen glared at the girl as the rest of TC laughed.

"Okay." Tia adopted her leader voice. "Jack with me. The rest of you show TC around Canberra"

As everyone left, Tia turned to Jack.

"Work time" She pouted and went to her office.

-

Lea grinned scarily as they stood out the front of a store.

"What is 'impact comics'?" Gwen asked confused. The three girls from TA grinned and ran into the store yelling something about 'MANGA'.

"You won't get them out of there for awhile" Gwen, Owen, Tosh and Ianto turned to look at the tall brunette boy. "I'm Aza" He smiled sticking his hand out, Ianto shook it. "Now if you want a proper tour of Canberra I can take you"

Ianto and Owen looked at each other before nodding, Ianto wanted to know more and Owen wanted to get out of the way of the crazed fan girls.

"We'll stay here, it's been a long time since I've had a good shopping trip." Tosh smiled as Gwen and herself walked into the store.

"Well that leaves just us" Owen grumbled and followed Aza.

-

"That's not good…" Jack looked at Tia who was frowning.

"Did Owen keep any of his 'King Weevil' power?" Tia asked hopefully.

"Only if there is only one or two, in big groups it doesn't work." Tia pouted, there went her plan.

"What can we do? I don't want to kill them all but we can't have them running around Canberra!" Jack's face suddenly lit up.

" I have the perfect Idea!" Jack grabbed Tia's wrist and ran out of the room.

-

"What is it?" Ianto asked cocking his head, as if looking at it from a different angle would show him what is was. All of TA and TC stood there looking over a field. The field once strange itself, the grass was green and placed randomly over the field was large, what can only be described as, cubby holes.

There was even a lake that had something that looked suspiciously like a water slide.

"I repeat what Ianto said, what is it?" Lea asked.

Tia and Jack were the only ones smiling.

"Weevil Reserve!" Tia and Jack chorused.

-

"Be free my children!" Tia yelled. Lea shook her head.

"I can't believe that a plan that Jack and Tia came up with… works." Ianto said disbelievingly.

There was at least 20 weevils running around the field, another 10 sleeping in the cubby holes and 3 playing on the slide.

Jack and Tia smiled before High-Fiving.


End file.
